


know this sound

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Xiumin decides to get off in his dorm room that he shares with Kris.





	know this sound

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** exhibitionism, voyeurism, sex toys
> 
> **notes:** kinktober, prompt #28: exhibitionism/voyeurism  & prompt #29: object insertion from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

According to Yixing’s tried-and-true techniques of falling asleep, having a really _really_ good orgasm before bed helps immensely - and so Minseok, who is currently staring at the ceiling of his dorm room while listening to Yifan’s soft snores in the other bed, decides to put it to the test by ruffling for one of his toys and the lube he keeps in the bottom drawer of his bedside table.

It takes a few minutes for Minseok to get two fingers inside of himself and he’s slicking up the dildo to fit the tip inside his ass. It’s a stretch - slow and steady, making him exhale slowly against his pillow as the toy slides deeper into him.

He’s keeping silent, propped up on his knees and forearms braced against the pillow, ass tipped upwards as he reaches back to grip the base of the toy and fuck himself with short thrusts. Even in the darkness of the dorm, Minseok can see the silhouette of Yifan under the covers in his own bed across the room, still breathing steadily, still asleep.

At least - Minseok thinks he’s asleep. Yifan’s flat on his stomach with the blanket shoved up past his chin, leaving only a puff of messy dark hair and a slice of his temple and brows to be seen. He _could_ wake up - and the first thing he’d see would be Minseok with his ass in the air, fucking himself open on his dildo - and _fuck_ \- 

Minseok’s cock hardens between his thighs at the thought. The toy slips deeper inside of him. He exhales, eyes closing as he pulls the dildo out, feeling how his ass opens up around the width, tightening and loosening up in turns as his hand picks up a rhythm.

It’s an easy, steady one - not ready to angle it properly so he can fuck his prostate yet. For now, all Minseok wants is to ease into the stretch, feel his arousal warm up under his skin, spread along his nerves, making sparks of pleasure run along his cock that is hard against his stomach. It’s an easy, languid feeling, that have his knees spreading apart even wider as his back arches, ass lower to the bed but even more pointedly arched upwards for the toy to slip deeper inside.

When he finally remembers to open his eyes, he notices Yifan has turned away, his back towards Minseok. Oh.

He lets out a moan - soft but unmuffled - and Yifan’s shoulders twitch under the covers.

_Oh_.

Heat rushes through him and Minseok can’t help his next moan - forgetting to bite it back when he realizes he’s being _listened_ to as he gets himself off. He would feel bad if he didn’t know any better - but he does, he _knows_ that Yifan has never been subtle about who he likes, who he _wants_ , and maybe - just maybe - Minseok decided to get off like this just so he could torment Yifan a little.

It’s working - for every little shuffle and sigh and moan that comes from Minseok as he works the dildo into his ass, the higher Yifan’s shoulders seem to get until he’s so tense he’s turtling under the covers, but ears remaining uncovered because Yifan couldn’t risk missing a noise.

Minseok wonders if Yifan’s hard now, _has_ to be if he’s turned away, probably palming his dick from over his sweats, trying to keep quiet so Minseok doesn’t know, doesn’t stop.

It’s too fucking hot to stop now. Minseok’s cock is hard and wet with precome, smearing a little against the sheets as his hips try to follow the thrusts of his dildo. He doesn’t want that anymore - stilling his movements so that he can take a better grip over the base of the toy, pull it out with a wet noise.

Then he’s slamming it back inside - forcing his ass to take it, imagining for a singular moment that it’s Yifan’s cock that’s fucking him, so thick and long and big, filling Minseok right up. He lets out a pitched whine, exaggerated for effect, and feels his cock drip strings of precome when he sees Yifan’s entire frame shudder.

Yes, Yifan was most definitely getting off to this now. Getting off to _Minseok_.

The thought has his orgasm building in his gut as he digs his knees into the bed, keeping himself steady, while his hand fucks the toy in and out of him harder, faster. It’s a mean, rough pace, with the toy scraping roughly against his rim, giving Minseok that edge of soreness that only heightens every sensation. His cock is rubbing up against the sheets underneath his stomach - a soft friction, _teasing_ \- and it’s so easy to imagine the sensation coming from Yifan’s fingers hesitantly fumbling over his dick, his pretty pink mouth sucking on the tip.

‘ _Duizhang_ ,’ groans Minseok, just loud enough to carry over to the other bed. Immediately, Yifan is curling into himself, drawing the covers taut around his long body. His own orgasm is so so _so_ close as he fucks himself hard with the toy, arm burning from the effort, but if he can just - a little more - 

Across from him, Yifan stretches out his frame, shuddering - clearly coming from just _listening_ to Minseok getting off, and Minseok almost chokes on the rush of power that shoots through him, knowing _he_ did that, that Yifan wants _him_ that fucking _badly_.

Between his thighs, his cock drags hard against the sheets at the same time the toy slams deep into his ass, and Minseok is _gone_ \- finds himself muffling his groan into his pillow as he shoots his load all over the bed. He keeps the dildo inside of him, feeling his own hole squeeze tight around the dildo, wondering what Yifan would feel if Minseok came around his dick just like this.

He’s breathing fast and heavy when the aftershocks finally run through his body. Slowly, Minseok pulls out the toy, chucking it onto the bedside table, uncaring of the noise. They both were awake, and they both knew it.

‘Next time I can’t sleep, wanna help me out, duizhang?’ Minseok croons, flopping onto the clean side of his bed and watching Yifan lying stock-still in his bed.

Only after Minseok has gotten up stripped his bed of its sheets does he hear a low, rough, ‘yeah,’ from Yifan, and he can’t help but laugh.

-

**Author's Note:**

> xiuris is. good. hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
